Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a control apparatus, a measurement system, a control method, and a storage medium.
Description of the Related Art
It is known that using a listener's own head-related transfer function (HRTF) is a preferable way to increase the reproducibility of stereophony. Conventionally, it is difficult to apply the listener's own HRTF to stereophony because special equipment is needed in order to measure the listener's own HRTF. For this reason, an HRTF measured using a dummy head microphone that imitates an average head has been used in many cases.
Meanwhile, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2014-99797 discloses technology to select a head-related transfer function that is suited to the listener from a HRTF database.
However, according to the technology disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2014-99797, there is no guarantee that the database contains a head-related transfer function that is similar to the listener's own head-related transfer function, and even if the most suitable HRTF is used, the presence is low, compared to when the listener's own HRTF is used.
Head-related transfer function measurement using a conventional large speaker-traverse apparatus (moving apparatus) makes it possible to measure HRTFs at equal intervals. However, HRTFs used for stereophony need not always be measured at equal intervals, and technology that makes it possible to easily obtain the listener's own head-related transfer function is desired instead.
The present invention has been made in light of the above-described problems, and provides a technology that makes it possible to easily measure a head-related transfer function.